


sounds of rain

by tokumei108



Series: 100 fandoms challenge fills [15]
Category: Infinite Undiscovery
Genre: During Canon, M/M, Spoilers, possibly considered canon-divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23602351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokumei108/pseuds/tokumei108
Summary: Edward steps out into the rain. Capell follows.
Relationships: Capell/Edward
Series: 100 fandoms challenge fills [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1319942
Kudos: 5
Collections: The 100 Multifandom Challenge





	sounds of rain

**Author's Note:**

> for slashficlets prompt #11 and 100 fandoms prompt #59 - rain
> 
> Takes place at a vague time-point after discovering what vermiforms are, but before they would head to the moon and not during the time Capell is in his really upset period.

Most sane people would have hurried or stayed inside at the sight of the thick, gray clouds. This includes most of their travel group, who have long settled in for an evening of rest and relaxation. Edward instead steps outside of the camp, out into the open, and welcomes the rain.

The water is warm, but it’s not lunar rain, so there’s no danger that he’ll transform into a vermiform. Yet he’s out here waiting for the sound of a sweet melody to come from Capell’s flute, as if Capell even knows that Edward has gone outside to… What has Edward even gone outside to do? The steady rain falling on his face is making it difficult to keep his eyes open, so he closes them, and behind his lids everything is clear once more.

Sigmund was a man he loved, but as a hero, as an ideal. Capell has the same face but otherwise is nothing like Sigmund, and Edward is realizing just how okay he is with that. Not just because it would be extremely awkward to have soft romantic feelings for someone unattainable…

Edward’s eyes fly open at the sound of a flute, of a familiar tune that Capell had once told him was called “Mare Lunaris”. He turns around and blinks twice just to make sure it’s not a hallucination. Capell really has followed Edward outside into the rain. Edward laughs inside; he can always count on Capell being an idiot. The water flattens Capell’s red hair and makes him look even goofier than he usually does but somehow even more endearing. Edward doesn’t bother to contemplate why this is so as Capell pulls his flute away from his lips and looks at Edward with a small smile.

“Do you feel calmer now?” Capell asks, his flute lowered to rest against his chest.

“You know it’s not…” Edward begins, his instinct to correct Capell unconscious and automatic, but he pauses when he sees that Capell’s small smile has morphed into a grin. “Yes, yes I do,” he admits, cheeks reddening. He hopes his blush is obscured by the warm rain.

“Really?” Capell teases. Edward’s blush only deepens knowing he has been caught. “I feel like your face says otherwise.”

“I was calmer until you opened your mouth to speak,” Edward retorts as he strides quickly to close the distance between them. Capell only takes one small step back, but the way his eyes twinkle at Edward’s hasty approach means he knows exactly what he is asking for, and Edward is going to give it to him. He puts a hand on Capell’s shoulder and another on Capell’s cheek. Capell barely has enough time to stash his flute away before Edward pulls Capell in close and claims Capell’s mouth, making sure to convey just how relaxed and riled up both Capell has made him feel. Later Aya will scold them for getting themselves soaked in the rain for no good reason, but right now Edward thinks stealing away Capell’s attention for kisses is more than a good reason to stay out here as the rain continues to fall.


End file.
